


Is This A Dream

by Waterrain



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M, MC is Mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: This one-shot is Yuzuki x Male Farmer (Default Name is Henry and his special nickname is Honey). Henry is mute.





	Is This A Dream

Story of Seasons: Trio Of Towns One-Shot (I had posted this up on my tumblr). I do not own Story Of Seasons Trio Of Towns. Hope you all like this little one-shot of mine (^_^)/  
\----------

Henry followed his boyfriend to their typical location for serious talking and he felt a bit nervous for what is Yuzuki going to tell him. Henry has been carrying around the special comb ever since it showed up in the shop which occurred after Dessie told him about proposing. It was quite pricey costing a grand total of 105,000G his dark blue eyes widen in surprise and Henry went for more details about the comb from Inari before buying it.

The Comb is a traditional item used in Tsuyukusa Town. People there consider a comb to be one’s alter ego so the act of giving your comb to someone forms a powerful connection. Inari also mentioned ‘That comb is no mere accessory, but the symbol of the bond between two humans. It goes without saying that once you buy it don’t wave it about willy-nilly, okay.’

Henry found it be quite romantic once he completely understood what it meant and everything. His cheeks were burning as he bought that comb from the shop that Hinata runs and thankfully there were no questions asked only Hinata giving a simple grin to Henry. That was about a month or so ago.

“I have been thinking about the experiences we’ve shared since we first met. I fondly remember all the emotions you’ve expressed and the different sides to you I’ve seen.” Yuzuki told his boyfriend in a loving manner and at times Henry felt he could die from Yuzuki’s sweetness. Henry decided to lean against the cherry blossom tree for support for he has a feeling his boyfriend is more than likely going to say words that will turn his legs into pudding. 

“Your peaceful, sleeping face while you napped in the sun. Your look of rapt attention as I talked about my family. The blush on your cheeks when your stomach rumbled in public.” Yuzuki went on and he noticed how his boyfriend’s peach skin cheeks are slowly heating up into the color of a cherry. “Your look of joy as you helped me design my hair decorations. The surprise when I gave you perfume in thanks for your help. The twinkle of joy in your eyes when we declared our love for one another.”

Henry felt a bit embarrassed, but happy and he briefly wondered where his beloved is going with this line of talk. His dark blue eyes focused on Yuzuki and he carefully listened. Yuzuki gives him a faint smile and he goes on. 

“The way you looked after you received your makeover from Sharaku. Your attentive gaze when we were listening to the fortune teller. The worry and concern in your eyes when you took care of me after I collapsed. All of these are priceless treasures that I will never forget.” Yuzuki informed Henry and while speaking he watched his boyfriend’s reactions. 

“But it is not enough. There are many, many more things I want to experience with you and many more sides to you I want to see. And…I want you to learn more about me too. I don’t think I could ever bear to live without you. You mean more to me than anyone in the world.” Yuzuki went on and Henry’s could feel quite clearly on how much Yuzuki loves him.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Yuzuki asked lovingly, his eyes seemingly looking into Henry’s very soul, and Henry’s heart felt like it was pounding so very fast. 

‘Is this a dream? Is Yuzuki really asking to marry me?’ Henry thought and he can’t keep his beloved waiting too long. It felt too good to be true.  
Henry had to calm himself down a tiny bit before swiftly signing with his hands to his beloved ‘Yes! I would love to marry you!’ along with nodding his head in agreement and upon his lips is a huge bright smile full of happiness. His hands trembled a little bit as he pulled out comb and handed it to Yuzuki.

“I feel as though you’ve been waiting for me all this time. Waiting to reciprocate the love I feel for you. I am honored, Honey. I vow upon this comb that I will make you the happiest person in the world.” Yuzuki vows as he accepts the comb that his honey handed to him. 

“For so long, I told myself I was happy having just my grandfather and my grandmother as family…but then I fell in love with you. Thank you for giving me the one thing I wanted more than anything. Let us live together, laugh together, and love together for the rest of our days.” Yuzuki’s voice full of tender love and Henry felt a little bit faint from all this sweetness at once.

Yuzuki walks the short distant, Henry’s back still against the cherry blossom tree the main reason why he hasn’t fallen to his knees, and he received a faint kiss on the lips from Yuzuki.

“Now then, I suppose we should share the good news. I’m sure my grandparents will be overjoyed.” Yuzuki comments happily and he looks at Henry.  
Henry shakes his head, hugs Yuzuki, and signs letters with his fingers onto Yuzuki’s back ‘I want to enjoy this moment a little bit longer, please’.

Yuzuki smiles faintly to himself and returns the hug while thinking about how adorable his honey is…. 

Henry closes his eyes, he feels Yuzuki hugging him tighter, and he feels comforted by that motion. If only this moment could last forever. He didn’t think he could ever have something like this in his life.

Yuzuki notices tears running down Henry’s flushed cheeks and he moves one hand from Henry’s back to wipe them away. Yuzuki has become much better at reading lips. His honey is unable to speak, but he can move his lips.

Henry’s trembling lips were moving ‘I never thought that this would ever happen for a mute like me’ and Yuzuki’s heart clenches as he read those lovely soft pink lips. His honey rarely mentions having any hardships about being mute which might change after their wedding. He wants to know more about Henry and wants Henry to learn more about him.

“Ah, Henry. I’m the luckiest man alive to have someone as loving, caring, sweet, adorable, and amazing as you to share my entire life with.” Yuzuki whispers softly by Henry’s left ear and hugging him. Henry signing with shaking fingers ‘Are you sure you want to be with me?’, ‘Will you be happy with me?’, and Yuzuki kisses Henry on the forehead.

“I love you, Honey. I will say it as many times as it takes and even when you truly understand. I will still say those words to you.” Yuzuki whispers gently by Henry’s right ear. He has his left hand feeling Henry’s long blond which is tied into a low pony tail and playing with it.

Yuzuki could feel his honey slowly calming down and those tears completely stopped along with the signing upon his back. He feels it is his duty as Henry’s lover soon to be husband to dispel any doubts from his honey’s heart. After a while they went together hand in hand to tell about the good news.


End file.
